Guilty Pleasures
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U Vegeta uses one of Bulma's inventions for his own greed and pleasure. He uses Bulma's body and her mind. What is to come to his actions? Read and find out!
1. A Disturbing Fact

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 1 of Guilty Pleasures...  
A Disturbing Fact  
  
  
"You Damn Bitch!"  
  
"Fuck you and you're damn gravity machine Vegeta!"  
  
"With Pleasure Wench!"  
  
"There at it again!" Mrs. Briefs sighed.  
  
"You'd think they'd stop this foolishness by now?" Dr. Briefs replied.  
  
"Maybe If we just ignore them, they'll stop and we can get some sleep?"  
  
"Knowing those two, they'll never shut up till the other is bleeding or dead!" Dr. Briefs yelled.  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs snuggled close together and continued to get some sleep. Atleast they tried.  
  
*Crash*  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs sat upright, startled by the crash.  
  
"Honey what was that?" Mrs. Briefs aske in a scared tone.  
  
"Ha Woman! You missed!" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta!" Bulma screamed back.  
  
"There's you're answer." Dr. Briefs sighed under his pillow.  
  
  
Downstairs................  
  
  
"My Kami woman! If you expect to release your anger through violence, then I suggest that you actually try to hit me!"  
  
Bulma grolwed. Bulma threw another Vase and plates Vegeta's way. Vegeta dodged them easily.  
  
*Yawn* "Woman, you're boring the hell out of me!"  
  
"You dare have the nerve to yawn? What a way to treat a woman!"  
  
"A woman? With that manly attitude, who could tell?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"How dare you?....But hold on!...I have to remember that you wouldn't know how to treat a woman in or out of bed!"  
  
Bulma slapped her lips shut at what she said. Vegeta began to growl and clench his fists together. Vegeta stalked towards Bulma slowly, intimidating her with every chance you get.  
  
"What was that bitch?"  
  
"I said that you wouldn't know how to please a woman!" Bulma replied and stepped closer to Vegeta.  
  
"And how would you know?" Vegeta replied.  
  
"It's obvious that you wouldn't know the first thing to do with a woman's body."  
  
"Prove it!" Vegeta said as he took another step towards Bulma.  
  
Bulma leaned in to Vegeta's ear and whispered.... " With Pleasure ".  
  
Bulma stroked vegeta's lower half and grabed Vegeta's now erect member.  
  
"Woman what the hell are you doing?" Vegeta hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm proving that you wouldn't know what to do with a woman. You see.... If you were a ...*chuckle* Real Man? Then you'd know that this was a invitation to my body. But since you always consume yourself in your training, you wouldn't know"  
  
Vegeta's hissing grew. He growled and glared dagers at Bulma's gaze. Vegeta left without a word and proceeded to train.  
  
"I finally cracked him. I wonder where this will go?" Bulma asked herself.  
  
Tired and satisfied, Bulma went upstairs and went to sleep. Outside Vegeta did some long thinking.  
  
  
  
Cliff Hanger on the first chapter? Yes I'm a bad girl. The next chapter will be out real soon. Please review. Ja ne' 


	2. A Tool of Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 2 of Guilty Pleasures...  
A Tool of Greed  
  
  
Night soon turned to day and Bulma was in her lab working hard as usual while a certain saiya-jin was "working" hard in the Gravity Chamber.  
  
In Bulma's Lab...........  
  
"Success!"  
  
Bulma screamed with Joy.  
  
"Finally I did it. I made a remote to control time. I can go into the future and I can go into the past, and best of all I can freeze time! I could actually sleep for as long as I want or I can do whatever I want. This is for my use only. No one will know about it except for me....."  
  
* Ring *  
  
"Alright I'm coming!"  
  
Bulma ran to the phone and began to chat with her father on new inventions to look into.   
  
In the Gravity Chamber...............  
  
"4998... Blasted Woman!.....4999..... Wench.....5000....BITCH!"  
  
Vegeta cursed to himself as he finished his set of 5000 situps.  
  
"How dare she insult me. That ignorent excuse for a being. I'll blast her!"  
  
Vegeta continued to train, but all he thought of was Bulma, her invitation, everything about her that stopped him from killing her.  
  
* Did the woman actually mean what she said by the invitation? Nah! * Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta continued to ponder on Bulma's actions the night before.  
  
*Perhaps the woman is good for something afterall. Besides, there are other things I'd like to accomplish as well as become a super saiya-jin. Losing my virginity can be one of them. But that is a small thing, what I NEED to focus on is becoming a super saiya-jin..... But... I need to acomplish something. Anything! Maybe the woman has the offer still open?*  
  
Vegeta pondered for a while longer then turned the Gravity Chamber off and proceeded to Bulma's lab.  
  
"Yes Daddy I know, I know......Ok....You to.... Good Bye"  
  
Bulma got off the phone and went back to examining her new invention. Little did she know that Vegeta was watching her. Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and advanced on her from behind. Bulma continued to examine the object. Vegeta licked his lips and prepared himself. When suddenly...........  
  
* Ring *  
  
"Damn, who is it now?" Bulma asked.  
  
* Shit * Vegeta ursed to himself.  
  
Vegeta was about to levitate back to the shadows of Bulma's lab when he spotted her invention.  
  
* Mmmm.. I'll make her pay for her words to the Prince! * Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Vegeta snatched the remote and sneaked out of Bulma's lab.  
  
"Ok.... I will.... whatever.... Good bye."  
  
Bulma slammed the phone back down on it's cradle and went back to the table.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...... where the hell is Vegeta?"  
  
* I bet he's in the Gravity Room * Bulma thought.  
  
Bulma stomped out of the house and reached the Gravity Room pissed as ever.  
  
"Vegeta! Where is my remote, I know you have it!"  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, he was still observing the remote.  
  
* It looks just like a regular remote? Maybe the woman was altering it for me so that if I used it it would blow up in my face! Yeah I bet that was it. Doesn't she know that I can handle a small blast? Oh well, lets see what this button does. *  
  
Vegeta pressed the menu button slowly. A box popped up in front of him.  
  
"Mmmmm. That won't do, ah! But this will!"  
  
Vegeta selected the language menu.  
  
"Let's see... will her bitching sound different in spanish or french? Let's find out!"  
  
Vegeta highlighted the section for spanish. He chuckled as Bulma's voice switched from japanese to spanish.  
  
"Pista vegetal! Consiga su asno apesadumbrado hacia fuera aquí y déme mi telecontrol!" (Vegetable head! Get your sorry ass out here and give me my remote!") Bulma screamed to Vegeta.  
  
"Hmmm. No diffrence, how about French?" Vegeta chuckled to himself.  
  
"Vous bâtard malade! Donnez-moi mon invention en arrière!" (You sick bastard! Give me my invention back!") Bulma screamed in French.  
  
"Nope. No difference. And I thought she wouldn't sound so annoying?"  
  
Vegeta looked towards the door and saw Bulma continuing to scream at her. He grinned to himself, held the remote up and pressed the button "Pause". Bulma froze in a instant.  
  
"Amazing, Now I can get some real training done!" Vegeta spoke to himself.  
  
Vegeta turned the Gravity Machine on and continued to work. All he thought was what to do next with the remote.  
  
  
  
He He He. What WILL Vegeta do with the remote soon? Get ready and find out! Please review! In the next cahpters Vegeta will use Bulma's boy sexually! And he'll look into his future! 


	3. To Mute or Not To Mute?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 3 of Guilty Pleasures...  
To Mute or Not To Mute?  
  
  
Vegeta trained for about a day without real time passing by.  
  
"Amazing. I even feel stronger. I better unfreeze the woman If I expect the woman to fix me my food." Vegeta decided.  
  
Vegeta pressed pause again and Bulma continued to yell at him. Vegeta held his hand up to Bulma's mouth, silencing her imediately.  
  
"Woman! Fix me my dinner or I'll redo your face the old fashioned way!"  
  
Bulma gulped to herself and moped to the kitchen. Vegeta right behind her, twirled the remote in the air and continued to chuckle to hisself. Bulma immediatly began to fix Vegeta's dinner. Growing impacient, Vegeta pressed the speed button on the remote. Bulma moved faster and displayed his food before him. Vegeta began to woof his food down. He was begining to love the remote more and more. Then Bulma's mother came in.  
  
"Oh Hi Vegeta! I see Bulma fixed you your dinner. I was going to fix it for you, but oh well.!"  
  
Noticing that Bulma was going to reply, Vegeta pressed the mute button. Silence filled Vegeta's ears. Bulma and her mother continued to talk unaware that Vegeta couldn't hear them. Vegeta got up and left the room, satisfied with himself. He went back to the Gravity Room and continued to train.  
  
The next day..........  
  
"That's right! Vegeta took my remote! I'll get him for that!" Bulma whispered to herself.  
  
Bulma marched out of her lab and onto the grass of the compound. She glanced at the Gravity Room and grolwed to herself. Her skirt blew in the wind along with her hair. She reached the door and was about to knock when........  
  
"He He He! I had a feeling you'd return. Let's see where you have been this morning?" Vegeta suggested.  
  
Vegeta pressed the rewind button and saw Bulma walking backwards. He followed her. Bulma walked backwards to her lab, the kitchen up the stairs and to her room. Vegeta grinned to himself. Then it occured to him.  
  
* Wait a minuet! Doesn't the woman take a shower every morning? *  
  
Vegeta continued to grin to himself and pressed the slow button. Bulma's movements slowed down extremly. Vegeta sat on the bed and enjoyed the show. Bulma slowly took off her Lab Coat, then her shoes, then her skirt, then her shirt. Vegeta twirled the remote around in the air happily. Bulma then slipped her panties off followed by her bra. Vegeta gazed at Bulma's body hungrily. Bulma looked towards the laundry basket and the towel floated through the air and into Bulma's hand. Bulma rewrapped herself and walked into the bathroom backwards. Vegeta was right behind. Bulma turned the water on and entered the shower. Vegeta marveled at Bulma's wonderful body. Strange emotions were soaring through his body. He didn't know what to do with himself. Vegeta pressed the pause button and Bulma's movements froze. Her hands were in her hair and her face was directly under the water. Vegeta's eyes scanned Bulma's body from top to bottom. He was going into a trance, wondering what a wonderful body Bulma had. Sudden;y he had a urge. A urge to touch Bulma's body. He pushed his hand outward, slowly and timidly.  
  
* What the hell am I doing? * Vegeta asked himself.  
  
Vegeta continued to edge his handon more and more. He touched the droplets that were in mid air, then brushed them away. Vegeta gently touched Bulma's chest then shyly drew it lower to one of her breats. Marveling at the sensation, he contnued to go lower. Then he stopped.  
  
* This must end! *  
  
Vegeta drew his hand away from Bulma's body and held it as if it were burnt. He dried his hand and went to his room. He held the remote in his hands, left the bathroom and entered his room. He laid on his back in his head pondering many thoughts. He held the remote in his hands and sighed sadly. Almost bored like. With the stillness of the air and the quietness getting to him, Vegeta pressed the forward button. He heard life go on as it had that day. He listened to Bulma's movements. He then heard her screaming. Screaming to the empty gravity Chamber. He pressed play and fell asleep.  
  
Hours later.........  
  
It was nightfall. Vegeta sat upright and glanced at his clock. 10:00 pm.  
  
"What have I done?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
Vegeta wanted to go and train, but ideas were nagging him in the inside. He didn't have to worry. He could pause time and train for as long as he wanted. He also wanted to explore the use of the tool he borrowed, more like stole.  
  
"Well this is something new! I actually want to stay and use this thing to my advantage?"  
  
Vegeta looked at the remote and looked at every single button.  
  
* Hmm? Maybe I could do this? *  
  
Vegeta pressed a button and closed his eyes. He just happened to press the fast forward button. Vegeta was heading towards the future, his future. He dare not opened his eyes just yet.  
  
After a little while Vegeta pressed the play button. He opened his eyes and noticed that the room he currently was in was diffrent.  
  
* What the hell happened to my room? *  
  
It was light lilac. Flowers were everywhere. Doll houses, stuffed animals, your typical little girls room. Literally.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" *Wha?*  
  
Vegeta sensed two power levels coming his way. He hid in the shadows of the girls room and awaited who was to come.  
  
"Come on Bra! If you want to learn how to fly then you have to leave your dolls behind!"  
  
"But Trunks! I want my dollies to fly to!"  
  
"Dolls can't fly!"  
  
Trunks grabbed one of Bra's dools and snapped it in half.  
  
"There, that takes care of that!"  
  
"Waaahhhh! Daddy!"  
  
"Oh Shit!"  
  
* Who the hell are these two? * Vegeta thought.  
  
"DDDAAAADDDDDDYYY!"  
  
Vegeta's ears were about to break! The young girls screaming was hurting everyone.  
  
"ALRIGHT!"  
  
* There finnaly some one hushed her screaming. Reminds me of Bulma! Oh God!*  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?"  
  
*sniff* "Daddy! Trunks broke my dollies again!"  
  
"Aw Dad it was an accident! I swear!"  
  
"Accident my ass!"  
  
Future Vegeta picked Trunks up and hurled him out of the window.  
  
"Wow! Thankyou Daddy!"  
  
* That man, it couldn't be me! It just couldn't be! I couldn't have mated and had two demi-saiyajins? Could I have? *  
  
Trunks levitated back into the room and stared at his father agrily.  
  
"Damn old man! Why did you have to do that!"  
  
"You needed that! Anyways, your mother has lunch downstairs!"  
  
"Daddy can I have a piggy back ride to the kitchen?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty Please!"  
  
*growling* "Fine!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Future Vegeta picked Bra up and the went downstairs followed by Trunks.  
  
* But how! This must be a nightmare! But if this isn't, who did I mate with? *  
  
Vegeta knew in the back of his head who. He didn't want to admit it just yet! He levitated out of the room and looked around the house. He looked to what used to be Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs room, which was now his and his mates.  
  
* Well atleast the idiot mother's gone! *  
  
He looked down the hall and glaned into Trunks room. Action Figures, Martial Arts Trophies, pictures of girls were plastered all over the walls. Vegeta quietly headed down stairs and peeked in on his..dare he say it...family.  
  
The kids were at the table, fighting as usual! Future Vegeta held his mate from behind at the sink and rested his head on her shoulder. Running his hands all over her.  
  
"Vegeta stop! Not infront of the kids!"  
  
"Yeah! Dad! Not infront of the kids!" Trunks protested.  
  
"Hush boy! Just go outside and take your sister!"  
  
"Yay! I'm going to learn how fly!"  
  
"Yeah when pigs fly, oh i forgot they can't!"  
  
The two continued to argue as they walked outside leaving the grown-ups. Vegeta tried his best to get a view of his future bride. Hoping it wasn;t...HER!  
  
"Just take care of the kids and I'll be all yours tonight!"  
  
"Very well!"  
  
Future Vegeta took his leave leaving the woman alone.  
  
"Don't kill them!"  
  
"I'll try not to!"  
  
* Finnaly the woman was alone *  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shadows once more, wanting to see her.  
  
"Come out Vegeta! I know your there!"  
  
"But how did you know?"  
  
"My husband told me. he felt your ki long ago!"  
  
"Is it true? You are my future mate?"  
  
"That I am Vegeta! I and your future children have changed you!"  
  
"Change is not what I need nor want!"  
  
"Oh really! Family and love CAN make one stronger you know!"  
  
"Save your garbage for someone that really cares!"  
  
"Fine then! I have to go and work on, *Chuckle* your Gravity Machine! See ya!"  
  
Bulma left leaving Vegeta by himself.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? Should I be thankful that I won't live a lonely life in my future? What am I to think?"  
  
Vegeta sat on the balcony where his NEW room was. He watched his family go on there daily routine. He felt a little disgusted, that he has been reduced to live a earth like life.   
  
* Maybe I can see my death? *  
  
Vegeta pressed forward and saw his family move quicker. It was almost amusing. He felt everyone's ki move frantically. He felt his youngest go to her friend, he felt his so go into his room then he felt himself and HER move behind him. He still didn't want to admit that Bulma was his future bride.  
  
"Um...we are going to be now? Don't you think it's time to go back to the past or something?" Bulma made aware.  
  
"Perhaps" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well, were going to be...Busy if you know what I mean? Just to let you know we don't care if you watch."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
Vegeta turned around to late, Bulma had already entered the room. Vegeta stared into outer space wondering what he would do? His concentration was interupted to moaning. He immediately grew uncomfortable. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't/ Wanting to shut her up he jumped off of the rail, turned to the door and stepped ina and froze. Bulma saw his reaction.  
  
"I...warned you!...ahhh!"  
  
This would be planted inside of Vegeta's mid for a very long time. His future self on the bottom with Bulma straddely his hips. Rocking back and forth.  
  
"Enjoying the show?"  
  
Hearing his own voice only pissed himself off. He flew out of the door immediately and floated to the sky. He pressed rewind and returned to the past.   
  
  
  
Next chater will be out soon! Vegeta returns to the past. Please review! Ja ne' 


	4. Emotionless and Pale

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 4 of Guilty Pleasures...  
Emotionless and Pale  
  
  
Vegeta returned to his time, the past, his present. Pissed as ever. Vegeta went to his Gravity Chamber and train fiercely. All he could think about was him and Bulma. Surley his future would be her. His mate couldn't be her. His life couldn't be her. Well that could explain a few things, that his life was a bitch, meaning Bulma, and knowing that thought and fact, he wished he would die.  
  
Sweat ran down his muscles, he weezed at the pain that seared through his wounds. They weren't battle wounds, they were wounds of shame. Why did it have to be her. It proved that he was vulnerable. That he wouldn't survive being alone. He needed a person to share his life with. He saw it with his own eyes. His son, his daughter, a Prince and Princess of a long forgotten race. Is this what he was to come to? To mate with a weak race of people to have the name of Vegeta live on in his offsprings veins? It was certain. He was mad, he was tired, he was aroused. just the sounds of him and ....her startled him. He wouldn't be able to sleep at all, images of him and ....her, engaging in activites that even he couldn't imagine. He had never done it. He never considered her to be his first though. That was crazy! Wasn't it?  
  
But the thought, was a consideration. Now Vegeta thought of how Bulma would be like. How would she taste, feel, smell, everything. The training was working him hard, literally. He turned of the Gravity Chamber and grabbed a towel. He grinned when he remembered more of what he saw occur in that bedrrom so many years from now. It may have been a few seconds but Vegeta could witness everything.  
  
*****Flash Forward*****  
  
A mixture of concentration and pleasure spread across his features. His hands worked skillfully, caressing the places only he knew. The places that were part of Bulma's hidden desire that only he could see. Bulma rocked back and forth moaning to the gods, Dende and above. Digging her nails into his stomach, waist and thighs. Throwing her hair back repeatedly, her hair whisping back and forth. Her features jumped with every thrust he made. They rocked in unison, melding together in a routine dance that took place every night. Then he intruded.  
  
"I...warned you!...ahhh!"  
  
Why didn't he take her warning seriously? Did he really want to observe what his life would be like?  
  
"Enjoying the show?"  
  
That voice, was of his very own. It was diffrent a little bit. It was relaxed and satisfied in a way. In fear of what he may do next he took off. He ran. His weakness was his future. He returned to his past.  
  
*****End Flash Forward*****  
  
Vegeta grinned at his memory. He wanted his future to become his present and reality. He wanted her. He threw his towel to the ground and strutted outside. His shirt was off and the midnight air hit him hard. There's that feeling again! Vegeta thought. He knew Bulma wouldn't comply to his demands, so he decided he would use the tool Bulma made. His pleasures would come true. With this tool, he had unlimitless power. He entered the back door and proceeded up the stairs, taking his time to listen to the noises of the night. Just simple snoring from everyone. He walked down the hall and now came to Bulma's room. He stood right in front of the door. He opened it slightly. Bulma was sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed, dreaming away. What a perfect oppurtunity.   
  
Vegeta entered her room then closed the door behind him. He pressed the pause button on the remote and time stood still. Bulma's chest stopped rising with every breath she took. He stared at her body. It was now his for the taking. He closed the door behind him and proceeded to take off his clothes. He was now standing naked before his prize. He climbed onto her bed and straddled her hips.  
  
"This should be good!" Vegeta whispered.  
  
Vegeta unfolded Bulma's arms. He slipped her night shirt off and gazed at her chest. It was his for the taking. He slipped of her night pants and gazed at her long perfectly shaped legs. their were his for the taking. He slipped off her panties and stared at her womanhood. It was his for the taking. Then he unclapsed her bra and gazed at her pert yet still breasts. They were his for the taking. Vegeta ran his eyes all over body over and over and over. He grazed her neck and breasts with his teeth. She tasted so sweet, a mixture of her peach shampoo and her sweat lingered on her skin. This is what he wanted. He just wanted to be in her. He spreaded the legs of her motionless body and plunged into her dry warmth. Vegeta marvelled at it's feeling. The dryness, made her bleed, making lubrication, and making easier for Vegeta to glide in and out of Bulma.  
  
* So this is what my future is? Interesting *  
  
After a round of thrusts, grunts, and orgasms, Vegeta was spent. He pulled out of her and gazed at her body. He hadn't looked at her body during his assualt. With the passing time a tear made it's way from Bulma's eyes and laid gently in the corner, dreadfully making it's way down her face. vegeta almost felt bad for his actions. Then he reminded himself that she wouldn't even be aware of what happened. He looked at the mess he made. Her blood mixed with his fluids. He'd leave it to the woman to clean up. His job was done. He felt a little bit better to. He placed his clothes back on and proceeded to train.  
  
  
Morning...........  
  
  
Technically it should be morning but Vegeta kept the pasue button on all night. It was still 3:00 am. He decided it was time for some sleep. He decided he'd press the pause button, brining time back to life, and get some well deserved sleep.  
  
  
The new morning.............  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes slowly. Her tear had dried long ago. She felt horrible. She looked down at her unbenounced tp her broken body.  
  
Bulma: Maybe that's why i feel so bad! It's my time of the month.  
  
Bulma got up and cleaned up her sheets. Just as she was about to deposit the linens in the laundry shoot, she thought..... "Hey, why was I naked?" Bulma had no idea or lead as to what was going on. She shrugged of the clues and facts she discovered that morning and she prepared for the day.  
  
  
Days Later................  
  
  
It was now a regular routine. After doing many hours of training, he'd get that longing for her. He got over the fact that he wanted Bulma to respond to him while he ravished her body. He proceeded to her room, pressed that special button. He strode in and found his little angel sleeping soundly. He unclothed her and himself and proceeded to the grand finale. He slipped of her panties, noting the pad that was there.  
  
* Foolish woman! If only she knew the real story *  
  
Vegeta entered her roughly. He began his usual assaults on her body. He even knew when the blood came, it helped make his motions faster. He closed his eyes in pleasure, keeping his pace nice and hard.   
  
In the back of his mind he wished Bulma responded. But he knew if he wanted what he wanted, there would be a price to pay. He opened his eyes to look at her angelic features. His motions continued but his heart froze. he was now staring into blue sorrow filled eyes. With tears flowing down her face, slowly, but in a saddening way. vegeta looked to the remote on the bedside. He didn't press pause, he pressed slow.   
  
Bulma woke up a while ago to the searing pain that filled her abdomen. She had anger and sadness in her eyes. Once Vegeta finnaly realized his mistake, hie stopped his thrusting and pulled out of her. He never took his eyes away from hers. Slowly he put his clothes on and he looked at her face. Her mouth opened slowly and a slow heart renching sob flowed from her lips. He felt her pain, hurt, everything.   
  
Bulma felt violated, that Vegeta would first steal her work, then use it for his pleasure. Bulma slowly turned over and wept into her pillow. Vegeta was heading for the door. he looked back and heard Bulma's muffled command.   
  
"Leave!"  
  
Since time was slow, her voice was deeper and sadder. He winced in pain. Emotional pain. He exited her room and never looked back. He went to the gravity chamber, only to not have the interest to train. Vegeta didn't even notice that he left the remote in her possesion. He went to his room for some rest and time to clear his head. His room was down the hall from hers. He continued to hear her slow agonizing sobs. He watched as Bulma's ki moved slowly to her bedside. She slowly picked up the remote and pressed play. Time came back to normal and her sobs became uncontrolable screams. Vegeta clenched his teeth and proceeded to cover his ears with the pillows.  
  
  
  
I cried while writting this. So you know that this effected me, and it should effect you. Please review. Don't think I'm a bad person. this story will turn good in the end. Will Bulma forgive him? Stay tuned. Did i forget to tell you to review? Ja ne' 


	5. Revenge, is deadly sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 5 of Guilty Pleasures...  
Revenge, is deadly sweet  
  
  
For Days, litterally days my train of thought has been gone. For days, I haven't trained, nor have I cared. That's scares me. Nothing really scares me till now. I know I need to continue my training, but I feel guilty. ME? Guilty? It took me a while to accept that I felt guilty for what I did to the woman. I'd apologize to her privately, if she'd open up her room or let me in her life. But I've been shuned, rejected, ignored.  
  
It has now been 2 weeks since the incident. Vegeta still hadn't seen Bulma's face. He remembers her eyes, and the look they had in them the last time he saw her. Anger. Saddness. Confusion. He felt horrible. He sat in the kitchen at the table awiting his dinner that Mrs. Briefs was serving.  
  
Dr. Briefs: Has anyone seen Bulma lately?  
  
Vegeta winced at her name.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Oh she said she was sick.  
  
Dr. Briefs: But she's been in her room for 2 weeks. She may need to see a doctor.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: I don't think so. Bulma's a stronmg girl. I'm sure whatever it is, she'll get over soon!  
  
Dr. Briefs: Well I hope so.  
  
Mrs. Briefs had just finished making dinner and was presenting it to everyone.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Oh Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Yeah what is it?  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Do you think you could take Bulma's food up to her?  
  
Vegeta: *Finnaly a reason to talk to her* Fine then!  
  
Vegeta grabbed the plate and headed up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and listened for Bulma's movements. Like allways they're were none. Vegeta knocked on her dorr but got no response.  
  
Vegeta: *Maybe she's asleep*  
  
Vegeta opened her door and peeked inside. It had been a long time since he'd been here. He felt fear.  
  
Vegeta: *Why should I be afraid? It's not like the woman could hurt me or something!*  
  
But Vegeta knew Bulma could hurt him. Either with his heart or by using her own hand made tool!  
  
He walked towards Bulma's bed and stared at her still figure beneath the sheets. He placed the tray of sood on the desk beside her bed and sat on the side of her bed with her back to him.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, I know you're awake!  
  
Bulma still didn't move.  
  
Vegeta: Listen....I'm...I'm Sorry. There are you happy now?  
  
Vegeta regretted saying it so harshly but he was irritated and frustrated. Bulma began to chuckle in a sick manner. Her body vibrating and shaking the bed.  
  
Bulma: *chuckle* Am I happy? Ha! What a joke! I don't think I'll ever be happy again! Well who would be happy after looking ino the eyes of their rapists.  
  
Vegeta: I didn't rape you woman!  
  
Bulma: Stop making the truth sound so sweet and innocent. The fact is you used me, you used me for your own pleasures. You're own pleasures. I feel violated, dirty, helpless, and weak.  
  
Bulma never changed the position she was in.  
  
Bulma: I don't even think I'll be able to look you in the eye ever again, without me crying uncontrollably. I have you to think for ruining my life. Just leave!  
  
Vegeta: Woman!?  
  
Bulma: Dammit Vegeta I said leave!  
  
Bulma was now screaming and sobbing into her pillow. Just as Bulma had asked, Vegeta left. He slammed the door and stomped down the steps.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: vegeta how was she?  
  
Vegeta hmphed and proceeded out of the door and began his training. Training that had been held off for some time now.  
  
When Bulma noticed Vegeta was far away, she removed the comforters from herself for the first time in a long time and sat upright. She looked around the room and felt that sick disgusted feeling rise in the pit of her stomach again. She nibbled on a few things to eat and planned what she was going to do to Vegeta. What revenge would make her day sweet. Sweet enough to survive!  
  
Vegeta as usual, was in the Gravity Chamber, was catching up on his training. He hadn't been in there due to him regretting what he did to Bulma. He was in fear of closing his eyes, because everytime he did, he saw Bulma's eyes. Filled with saddness and a thin wet layer slowly forming the tears that would flow over her soft skin. He shook his head continously trying to shake the feeling off.  
  
Bulma placed some clothes on, some what straightend her hair and proceeded down stairs. She walked through the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Oh Morning Bulma dear. It's been such a long time sense I've seen you last!  
  
Bulma didn't acknowlege her mother's existence nor her fathers. Her parents gave questioning glances at each other. Bulma continued to walk over the floor with her remote in her hand and tears in her eyes.  
  
Bulma: *Remeber what that bastard did! Make him pay!*  
  
Bulma repeated that thought over and over. She walked outside, and downstairs to her lab. She hadn't been there in a very long while. She looked over everything in sight and re-united with piece of her old life. Bulma sat down at her desk and looked at the blank screen. It would soon be filled with such wonderful pictures. She smiled at the thought of capturing Vegeta's torture. Bulma then got up and proceeded to the Gravity Chamber. She stared at the dome structure and patted the metal, basking at it's coldness, which was simular to Vegeta's heart. Bulma placed devices on the Gravity Room all over.  
  
Vegeta stopped his training due to the sound of a hammer piercing the metal. He looked out of a window and saw Bulma diligently working.'  
  
Vegeta: *Hmmm, she must be upgrading the room?*  
  
If only Vegeta knew. Once Bulma was complete, she jumped off the domw and landed on the grass. She wiped the sweat from her brow and walked back to her lab. Vegeta looked back and noticed Bulma leaving. He turned the Gravity Machine back on.  
  
Vegeta: * There seems to be no change! *  
  
Vegeta continued to train, ignoring Bulma's strange behavior. Bulma re-entered her lab and sat at her desk. She looke at the screen and turned it on. A few comands came on and Bulma completed those rather quickly. Bulma then selected a few things and a window popped up in the Gravity Room. She saw Vegeta rotating in mid air. Vegeta noticed the box up.  
  
Vegeta: Woman, what do you want?  
  
Bulma didn't respond.  
  
Vegeta: Can't you see I'm busy?  
  
Bulma didn't respond.  
  
Vegeta: Dammit say something!  
  
Bulma: Very Well.  
  
Bulma held the remote in hr hand and gave a Vegeta like grin. Vegeta thought of what Bulma could have been up to. He;d soon find out. Bulma held out the remote and pressed the rewind button. Vegeta smiled. It was only a false alarm. Not quite though.  
  
Vegeta: What the?  
  
Vegeta was begining to feel funny. He began to feel incredibly weak. He felt as though the gravity had been increased. But it hadn't. It was still 375. Vegeta fell to his knees and began to weez and cough. Bulma continued to hum a sickeni ng tune, knowing it would irritate the prince. Vegeta then got weaker and weaker. He was now flat against the floor. The Gravity was crushing him, then a sharp pain shot through his spine. Vegeta screamed into the floor. Then his pants ripped and his tail re-apeared.  
  
Vegeta: what....the hell?  
  
Bulma then turned the rewinding process off and began to walk to the Gravity Room. Those devices she placed around the Dome, were to keep all of Bulma's commands contained in that area, only effecting life organisms. Bulma touched the grass and continued to make her steps over to the Gravity Chamber. Bulma turned off the Gravity from the outside and entered it.   
  
She saw Vegeta's still body on the floor. She reminded herself how Vegeta was still stronger than her, but he wasn't capable of doing alot of things. Bulma had rewound to the time Vegeta had first arrived on earth. He was weaker, and his tail was still attached. Bulma approached Vegeta's body and kicked him in the stomach. She rolled his body over with her foot and stared into his weak and tired eyes.  
  
Bulma: How did you like my present?  
  
Vegeta didn't respond.  
  
Bulma: Just to let you know, I'm not done with my revenge. bask in your weakness and your tail to yourself, you will experience more pain. I promise you that!  
  
Bulma retreated and went back to her lab. She automtically turned the gravity back on and watched Vegeta on the camera. He was on his back clutching his tail and weezing inpain. Bulma pressed forward and watched as power filled Vegeta's limbs once again. Bulma saw how he was able to sit up. He was regaining control. Not all of it though.   
  
Suddenly Vegeta realized that he was clutching air. His tail had dissapeared. For a moment, Vegeta reveled at how he had a piece of his past and race all his again, then to have it disapear before his eyes was hell. It was like seeing Vegetasei being blown up by Frieza before his eyes. Now with all of his power back, Bulma pressed the play button and proceeded to go to the kitchen for some food.  
  
In the Gravity Room, Vegeta sat on his kneews with his face down. His flame like hair shadowing his eyes. Vegeta's body shook every once in a while with sobs. He had felt pain in his life, but nothing like this. Emotional and Physical pain at the same time. How could Bulma have stooped so low?  
  
  
  
That's the 5th chapter. Do you think Bulma has other ways of getting back at the prince? Wait and see! Please review! 


	6. I said I had more in store

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 6 of Guilty Pleasures...  
I said I had more in store  
  
  
~~Wait a minute. In this chapter Vegeta will go through pure hell. Seriously. Don't flame me for the Vegeta bashing, but this chapter will be payback for Vegeta. so don't get mad at me, things will turn out lovely in the end.~~  
  
  
The rest of the day went smooth for Bulma. After taking some small revenge on Vegeta, she ate, and continued to work. Actually she got very little work done, on account that she was thinking of ways to make Vegeta's life miserable. Sure she thought these things daily ever since Vegeta came back from his search of Goku in space, but this was diffrent. There was no bothering Vegeta with silly questions or bossing him around as if he were a mere hild, this was serious and personal.  
  
Bulma: * What more can I do? I mean, first I weakene him, kicked him, gave him a piece of his past then took it away. I don't think I could get any worse than that, of course there is one more thing, but it's sure to bruise his ego*  
  
Bulma thought evily of doing to vegeta of what he did to her.  
  
Bulma: * I couldn't. I know I hate him, but if I did basically be saying I want you physically. What could I do? *  
  
Bulma beganto ponder her many thought, then it came to her!  
  
Bulma: That's it! *I'll make his worst nightmares a reality. I can remember when he was having a nightmare after the Gravity Room exploded. Oh yes.....*  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Dr. Briefs: The best we can do now is let him rest.  
  
Mrs. Briefs: Poor Vegeta!  
  
Dr. Briefs: Let's go now.  
  
Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs walked out slowly and proceeded downstairs. Bulma was on her way out aswell when she observed Vegeta moaning in distress in his sleep.  
  
Bulma: *He's having a nightmare.*  
  
Vegeta: Kakarott! I'm the real super saiya-jin!  
  
Bulma watched Vegeta's body shake wildly. Bulma felt pity for the prince and his threatning dreams.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Bulma: Well this time there won't be any pity for him or me sitting by him hoping he'd be alright. Vegeta has hell to pay!  
  
Bulma bended her fork she was using to eat her salad.  
  
Bulma: And I kno just how to continue my payback!  
  
Bulma jumped from her meal and headed downstairs to her laboratory. While running she saw Vegeta step into the house after scrapping his body off the Gravity Room floor. She stopped in his tracks and watched him keep his distance as if he were a scared child. She watched his eyes, and how they were filled with anger, anger that he let her hve her way with his emotions and strength, confusion, confusion of why she didn't accept his apology, and scared, scared because he didn't know what Bulma was capable of, what her limits were and what was her next move.  
  
Bulma took joy in seeing Vegeta's face. She grinned evily at him and proceeded to her laboratory. He on the other hand went to his room for a bath to relax his soar and screaming muscles, and rest for the rest of the night. Surely he would find peace in his dreams? Right....?  
  
Hours Later............................  
  
The clock struck 1:57 am. Vegeta had been asleep for hours. Not Bulma. She was just finishing up her plan. She turned off the lights and headed up the stairs towards Vegeta's room with her new masterpiece clutched in her embrace.   
  
Bulma: This is amlost to much.  
  
Bulma approached Vegeta's door and sliped inside. She laid her eyes on his still body. He really looked beat. Bulma pulled a chair up beside his sleeping form. She placed her contraption beside the bed, and part of it in her lap. She placed some white circles on his temples and one on his chest, directly above his heart.  
  
Bulma: Here we go!  
  
Bulma whispered in the night.  
  
Bulma: *Time for his nightmares to become a reality!*  
  
Bulma inserted a diskett marked "HVWP", meaning Hell Vegeta Will Pay, into a slot on the machine in her lap. She turned on the small box on the floor and awaited destiny to take it's course.  
  
In Vegeta Dreams................  
  
Vegeta wasn't dreaming of anything particular. Simple things that he probably wouldn't remember. Then darkness smacked him in the face. He fell onto his backside and stared at front of him and saw as a holographic image of Bulma appeared in front of him.  
  
Vegeta: What are you doing here?  
  
Bulma: This is a program that is running as we speak. You Vegeta are asleep yes, you won't be able to wake up till I say so. This program is called HVWP. Meaning Hell vegeta Will Pay. And that's exactly what you'll do! Everything you never want to occur will occur right before your eyes. Enjoy.  
  
Bulma's holographic body dissapeared as if she were sand in the wind. Vegeta touched the spot Bulma onced consumed and began to shiver uncontrolably.  
  
Vegeta: What...the hell....is happening?  
  
Vegeta's body was forced to fall on his back. This feeling reminded him of when he was in the Gravity Room. He tried to move, but this unknown force kept him still. Then a figure appeared in front of his eyes again.  
  
Vegeta: What....the???  
  
Bulma's body sat on his hips, all in her glory, staring lovingly into his eyes.  
  
Bulma: Do you like this Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta was not in touch with reality. He was gazing at Bulma's body. He never appreciated it until now.  
  
Bulma: Are you okay?  
  
Vegeta: Uh, yeah I.....  
  
Bulma: Don't worry, you'll be feeling many more emotions in a few moments.  
  
Bulma caressed his face gently and sat on her knees and backed away.   
  
Vegeta: Where are you going?  
  
Bulma's loving face turned to a cold heartless grin. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's aroused length and held it tightly. Vegeta hissed at a mild amount of pleasure and pain.  
  
Bulma: You like that don't you? Well there's more where that came from.  
  
Bulma squeezed tighter on Vegeta. He released a small scream of pain and terror.  
  
Bulma: That's right, screame!  
  
Vegeta screamed bloody murder when he felt Bulma's hand squeeze uncontrolably hard when she pulled his length off of him. His eyes widened in pain and horror.  
  
Vegeta: This can't be, dreams are never painful!  
  
Bulma: Well they are now.  
  
Bulma stood up and through his length beside him ad dissapeared leaving her evil laughter echoing in vegeta's darkness.  
  
Vegeta laid on his back in a daze. Never had he felt so much pain in his life.  
  
Vegeta: How is pain in one's dreams possible?  
  
Vegeta laid in his own blood and sadness, pondering if he could summon the strength to wake up. But Bulma rendered his body helpless.  
  
Vegeta: *How can I, the prince of all saiya-jin's be afraid of a mere human female? I can kill her easily, yet I'm frightened and scared shitless.*  
  
Vegeta tried to get up as painful as his lower half felt. He wished not to express his pain, even in his own dreams. Then suddenly another image formed in front of his eyes.  
  
Vegeta: * Not again!, wait....Kakarott? *  
  
Goku: Hey Vegeta, man you look like shit, what happened?  
  
Vegeta: Don't play dumb Kakarott! You know damn well what just occured!  
  
Goku: Seriously I have no idea what your talking about. Wanna spar?  
  
Vegeta: For once, I'm in no mood to spar with you!  
  
Goku: Too bad, cause I am!  
  
Goku kicked vegeta in the ribs, sending Vegeta flying back and falling on his stomach.  
  
Goku: Don't tell me this is all you got?  
  
Vegeta: Kakarott.....stop.  
  
Goku: Man, I'm bored....I got it. You see, Chi Chi has been acting kind of funny lately, and I haven't been at peace.   
  
Vegeta: That's because she's a bitch!  
  
Goku: She said it was something about 'Time of the month', whatever that means. Anyway she won't let me near her and I really need to feel better.  
  
Vegeta: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Goku: Well you're the only one that can help me out, if you know what I mean.  
  
Goku began to advance on the soar prince. The words 'You know what I mean' wrung through vegeta's head.  
  
Vegeta: No....not again....stop, Kakarott don't.  
  
Goku ignored Vegeta's request and kicked Vegeta yet again, flipping him and landing on his stomach again very roughly.  
  
Vegeta: Kakarott.....please.  
  
Vegeta was begging and Goku was still advancing.  
  
Goku: This'll just take a sec.  
  
Goku kneeled down and ripped Vegeta's bloody clothes and threw them over his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta: Kakarott, dont...  
  
Goku: Sorry, not good enough.  
  
Goku spreaded Vegeta's legs and thrusted inside of Vegeta, hard and slow. Vegeta screamed in his darkness and finnaly let his tears rome freely down his face. He was frustrated and sad that this could happen to him of all people. He was in his own little world while Goku had his way with him.  
  
Time eventually passed, and Vegeta was moved in all kinds of positions only for Goku's convienence. Vegeta just wanted this to end. once Goku made his last searing thrust, he panted and pulled out.  
  
Goku: Thanks Vegeta, that was great!  
  
Goku wiped his sweat away and stood up and looked down at a broken Vegeta.  
  
Goku: Oh yeah, I have a message from Bulma....  
  
Goku spit on Vegeta.  
  
Goku: She says now we're even.  
  
Goku dissapeared and left Vegeta to soak in all that occured. Vegeta continued to mutely sob, then scream into his darkness. It was finnaly over.  
  
:: Reality ::  
  
Vegeta shot up from his dream in a upright position. Sweat coated his body, along with the patches Bulma placed on him before. He felt his lower region, just to reasure himself that he still had it. He continued to catch his breath and glance around the room. He laid his eyes on Bulma's satisfied grin.  
  
Bulma: So how did you like my gift?  
  
The sweet way she said it, sickened Vegeta.   
  
Bulma: I take your silence as a no. Well to bad, cause now we're even.  
  
Bulma stod up and took her leave for the door.  
  
Bulma: Oh yeah, did you enjoy Goku's present to you? Did you? It was simular to the gift you gave me. Amusing isn't it. We both didn't like pur gifts. Remember Vegeta, we're even.  
  
Bulma went into the hallway, closed the door behind her, and went to her room for some rest. Vegeta sat there mentally crying from frustration inside his head.  
  
Vegeta: * So this is the gift I recieve. Thankyou Bulma, for telling me. This is my gift for loving you.*  
  
Vegeta continued to stay awake. He didn't wnt to retreat back to his dreams just yet. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking of how loving someone hurts.  
  
  
  
*sobs* I can't believe I wrote that. I know I wrote that but I mean, I've never written a yaoi before, more like rape. But trust me, Bulma and Vegeta are now even and they will fall in love soon. Be pacient. Please review. Don't flame, it would be a waste. Ja ne' 


	7. What are the odds?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 7 of Guilty Pleasures...  
What are the odds?  
  
/fb/ means flashback  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *I can't believe this! Afraid of my dreams, afraid of what that woman plots against me. A mere woman, that I despise yet I care for. Damn human emotions, what good are they for if they confuse the hell out of you!*  
  
Vegeta slammed his fists on each side of his body.  
  
  
/fb/ His motions continued but his heart froze. he was now staring into blue sorrow filled eyes. With tears flowing down her face, slowly, but in a saddening way. vegeta looked to the remote on the bedside. He didn't press pause, he pressed slow. /efb/  
  
  
Vegeta: Yes woman, we are even, but I always have my revenge!  
  
Vegeta threw the sheets over his body. He opened his door, stomped down the hallway and stood at her door.  
  
Vegeta: *There was many a time I enjoyed looking and touching this door, including the events that transpired behind this door*  
  
Vegeta sighed and opened it. Bulma was just getting ready to crawl into bed. She looked up and that smirk creeped back into place.  
  
Bulma: So you dared to return to this room? Ha! You're dumbmer than I thought.  
  
Vegeta: Revenge woman! I demand revenge!  
  
Bulma: Revenge for what? You started this Vegeta! Any emotion, be it friendly, sexual, or love I had for you is gone. Dead, just like our souls. Black and decaying in our sadening hearts. I will never be the same because of what you did to me. You and your primal urges, you stupid monkey!  
  
That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Vegeta pushed her to the bed and held her neck tightly in his hand. Did he dare to tighten any tighter?  
  
Bulma: Go ahead Vegeta! Be what everyone assumes you are. A cold heartless evil bastard! Infact those aren't assumptions, those are facts!  
  
Vegeta slapped her!  
  
Vegeta: Silence! You had no right!  
  
Bulma: Right! You lost rights when you crossed me! You took something I can never get back. My innocense Vegeta! My virginity. You stole that away from me.  
  
Vegeta never realised that he took her virginity away from her. He hid his questioning well.  
  
Vegeta: You still had no right!  
  
Bulma: Quit the defending Vegeta! Your only mad cause you know what it's like to be Goku's bitch!  
  
Vegeta tightened. Bulma coughed a little and tried to pry Vegeta's hand off.  
  
Vegeta: Your wrong. You are sadly mistaken. I do know what's it like to be used. I was a fancy to Freeza! A mere subject forced to bring him to his pleasres! I was 8 years old! 8 fucking years old! A child prince of a dead planet being raped by his people's killer. As far as I'm considered I died with every single saiya-jin on my planet. I'm dead, and no damn dragonball can revive the life that once filled my heart.  
  
Bulma was crying from frustration. Days had gone by where she wished Vegeta was in front of her to tell him how exactly she felt. Now that he was here, infront of her, more like hovering over her, her words and emotions wouldn't roll off her tounge. She was silenced. Her eyes were clenched.   
  
She was angry. Angry at him for commiting his crime, angry at herself for taking the revenge to far. She was brought back to reality when a tear fell onto her cheek. Vegeta was.... crying.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and growled at her.  
  
Vegeta: Bitch!  
  
Vegeta wanted to tighten his grip. But he couldn't. He released his hand from her neck and pounded his hands into the mattress. He pulled at his hair and screamed. Bulma never saw him this...sadended.  
  
Bulma reached her arms out and rubbed her hands up and down his arms. Trying her best to comfort him. Her hands moved to his back and brought him closer to her chest in a embrace, more like hug. He gave up and held Bulma's body as if she were a teddy bear. They cried in the crooks of each other's necks. Saddened by their mistakes and misfortune.  
  
  
Middle of night...............  
  
  
Vegeta looked up and realized that his head had bee resting on Bulma's stomach. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist. He looked themselves and noticed that their night clothes were still on. Vegeta looked to the clock. It was 4:50 in the morning. This was the time he would be begin his training. he looked to the window and saw and heard the pitter patter of the rain beating softly against the glass of the window.  
  
Vegeta: *The weather matched our moods*   
  
Vegeta's flame like hair, the tip, brushed against Bulma's nose. Waking her instantly  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: Woman?  
  
Bulma: We gotta talk.  
  
Bulma sat up and sat beside Vegeta. She scratched her head and covered her mouth when she yawned. Vegeta just stared into outer space.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Bulma: I'm sorry....for invading your dreams and resurecting memories you wanted to stay buried.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open immediately. He looked into her crystal bue eyes and realized she was being truthful. Bulma coughed lightly.   
  
Vegeta: Thankyou.  
  
Bulma coughed louder.  
  
Vegeta: Fine. *mutters* msory.  
  
Bulma: What was that?! I didn't quite hear what you just said.  
  
Vegeta: *takes big breath* I'm...Sorry.  
  
Bulma: Thankyou. I guess.  
  
Vegeta was about to step off her bed and walk out when bulma held his arm and restrained him from moving.  
  
Bulma: I'm not quite done with you.  
  
Vegeta turned his head to Bulma. Bulma gave him a light pucker on the lips.  
  
Bulma: Now I'm done.  
  
Vegeta's head didn't move back. He inched his way closer to Bulma till his lips were brushing hers.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta inched closer. Their first passionate kiss and Bulma didn't resist. Bulma wrapped her hands around Vegeta's neck and brought him closer to her. She, this time, didn't have falling into a sadening sleep in mind. vegeta was now hovering over Bulma. He pulled back from her and studied her face.  
  
Vegeta: *What is she up to?*  
  
Bulma: stay with me.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by her request. He wantedto leave, he was afraid he may hurt her more. Either it be physical of emotional. He stayed. He bit the bullet an stayed. e lowered his lips to hers again and devoired her.   
  
Her lips were sweet and forbidden, he didn't think he deserved to taste such sweetness.  
  
Bulma: Are you okay?  
  
Vegeta kept kissing her face hoping that's what she waned. He was right, but she wanted much more.  
  
  
---------------  
  
you: Where's the lemon?  
  
MSP: Next chapter.  
  
you: you bitch!  
  
MSP: I know, I take pride in my prefession.   
  
you: Why are you doing this?  
  
MSP: I have to keep the story interesting don't I?  
  
you: well I guess...  
  
MSP: so stop being a wussy and wait!  
  
you: wahhhhh! but I want more.  
  
MSP: I want to be with Vegeta but you see that isn't happening!  
  
--------------------------  
  
That was the 7th chappie. And like I said the lemon s next chappie! review and wait! Thanx! 


	8. Scars Heal and Hearts Open

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
Chapter 8 of Guilty Pleasures...  
Scars Heal and Hearts Open  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Last Time :  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by her request. He wanted to leave, he was afraid he may hurt her more. Either it be physical of emotional. He stayed. He bit the bullet an stayed. e lowered his lips to hers again and devoired her.   
  
Her lips were sweet and forbidden, he didn't think he deserved to taste such sweetness.  
  
Bulma: Are you okay?  
  
Vegeta kept kissing her face hoping that's what she waned. He was right, but she wanted much more.  
  
~ end ~  
  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, I...  
  
Vegeta hushed Bulma with his finger. He waved it in front of her face teasingly.  
  
Vegeta: Silence.  
  
He whispered it softly against her already ravished lips. Bulma whimpered a little when Vegeta pulled back.  
  
Vegeta: Lie back, you shall recieve a lot this night.  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma slowly onto her back. She was afraid she'd feel pain, just like those many night's ago. But Bulma felt that Vegeta was going to be the exact opposite of what he was all about. Caring and Gentle.  
  
Bulma: I just want to forget about all that's happen. I want to be happy.  
  
Vegeta: I will make you happy, and more.  
  
Vegeta pecked Bulma's nose lightly with a kiss. Vegeta stared down into Bulma's eyes. They were so terrified.  
  
Vegeta: *Maybe this isn't right*  
  
Vegeta's hardening member said otherwise.  
  
Bulma could tell Vegeta was debating wether to stay or not. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, don't go.  
  
Vegeta growled low and kissed Bulma's neck and sucke on her gentle skin. Bulma sunk her nails into his shoulders, controlling the feelings shooting into her limbs from her belly.  
  
Vegeta: Little one, I wish to explore you, and know all their is to know about you, but I want to finish this now....Do you want me or not.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta yes, I do. I won't be hurt when the morning comes.  
  
Bulma unravled the rope to her robe and opened it to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: *Damn you woman for making me weak!*  
  
Vegeta attacked Bulma's lips. Bulma's hold on his neck tightened. Vegeta didn't mind. He had never been so aroused like he was now. He sat on his knees on Bulma's bed and began to unbutton his pants. He wretsled them to the brown, unveiling his arousal to Bulma. His eyes were the size of saucers.  
  
Bulma: *No wonder I was in so much pain*  
  
Vegeta parted Bulma's legs slowly. He looked in Bulma's eyes one last time. Checking once again if he was allowed with going through with this. Bulma sighed and kissed his forhead. Bulma had forgive him. He liked that fact. Vegeta placed his tip at Bulma's entrance, feeling her heat calling him. He slid in and hissed. It wasn't of discomfort though.  
  
Vegeta: *Has it been that long?*  
  
Vegeta began to move gently, still afraid that Bulma may be in pain, or may object to his size, but Bulma said nothing. He looked in her eyes and met with a evil glare.  
  
Vegeta: Alright, I'll move!  
  
Vegeta quicked his pace, amking Bulma roll her head to the side in pleasure. He would pay Bulma back for all the hurt he had caused her. He was sure of it. He kept thrusting and hitting a spot inside of Bulma that made her want to curl her toes up and scream to the gods.  
  
Vegeta was pleased with all that was occuring. Once Bulma screamed his climax, he had had enough. The climax triggered his own climax, making him hungrier for the little dileqtable beneath him. He pounded into her, marveled how her walls clenched and spasamed around his hard length. His head was on Bulma's shoulder, and panted inside of her ear, turning her on more. He licked the side of her neck and inhaled her scent.   
  
He was then over powered to mark her as his, he bit her and heard her clouded gasp. It hurt for a milli-second, but the pain was replaced by ecstasy once more. Bulma clawed his back and screamed throughout the room. Vegeta whispered huskily.  
  
Bulma didn't feel satisfied just yet. She began to gnaw and chew on Vegeta's choulder, trying her best to keep her mouth busy. That's waht made Vegeta move faster. The taste of her blood still fresh on his tounge. He thrusted in as far as he could go and climaxed right after Bulma. He fell to her side and stared at his panting angel.  
  
Bulma: What a ride.  
  
Vegeta hmphed and snuggled closer to Bulma.  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, why did you bite me?  
  
Vegeta: So I could know whenever you'll do what you did in my sleep ever again.  
  
Bulma: You what?  
  
Vegeta: Woman, it's a bond, we're one whole till the day we die.  
  
Bulma: I'm to tired to hear you're explination. Tell me tommorow.  
  
Bulma pulled the covers over her and fell fast asleep, which really pissed Vegeta off.  
  
Vegeta: Stupid Woman!  
  
Bulma: I heard that Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta growled and fell asleep aswell.  
  
Bulma: *Vegeta, you're debt has been paid*  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's Over, it's done, say bye bye. I mean, the whole point of the fic was to pair Bulma and Vegeta up in a wild situaion such as him forcing himself upon Bulma. No more Vegeta bashing, their together, you can figure the rest of the fic out. You know, they have trunks, have a life, live happily ever after.   
  
I loved writting this fic and I may add more, maybe a epilouge. It depeneds what mood I'm in. Ta Ta For Now People!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	9. Epilouge : The Inventions Fate!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
  
A/N: Tittle says it all!  
  
  
Chapter 9 of Guilty Pleasures...  
Epilogue.....  
  
The Invention's Fate!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vegeta suqinted his eyes in irritation. The streams of lights fell on his eye lids, awakening him. His head laid on Bulma's chest and his hands wrapped around her waist. He sat up and growled in discomfort.   
  
He walked over to the window, as quiet as he could, and tried to draw the curtians closed. He used just a tad to much force, tearing the curtians down, onto the floor, bringing more sunlight into the room. He growled rather laoudly and turned to return to be and face the other direction only to be met with a certain pair of eyes.  
  
Vegeta: So you're awake?  
  
Bulma: I'm sure everyone else in this house is awake thanks to you're growling.  
  
Vegeta muttered something beneath his breath and crawled back into bed.  
  
Bulma: So what are we gonna do today?  
  
Vegeta looked up with a evil grin.  
  
Bulma: Other than that. That can come later.  
  
Vegeta growled by crossed his arms and looked into the celing.  
  
Bulma: I have a idea.  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Bulma: We're going to destroy something, that should make you somewhat happy.  
  
Vegeta raised a eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta: Destroy what.  
  
Bulma: You'll see.  
  
Bulma sat up and wrapped the sheet around her body, exposing Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Woman!?  
  
Bulma: Calm down and wrap that around you.  
  
Vegeta wrapped another sheet around himself, sighed and followed Bulma. Bulma was already in his room looking for something.  
  
Vegeta: What are you looking for?  
  
Bulma: The remote,  
  
Vegeta: Oh...why?  
  
Bulma: We're gonna destroy it.  
  
Vegeta: Why?  
  
Bulma: I don't want another disaster happening again.  
  
Vegeta: What makes you think something may occur again?  
  
Bulma turned and glared at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma picked up the tool and handed it to Vegeta and walked to the balcony, gesturing for him to do so aswell.  
  
Bulma: Do it!  
  
Vegeta growled and throught the remote into the air. He formed a ki ball and shot the remote to an oblivion. As the scatters of debris and whatnot came falling gracefully to the ground, Bulma and Vegeta felt mysteriously better. A weight was lifted off of them. They'd forever be at peace.   
  
Vegeta learned that using items for his happiness was a pleasure, but it was a guilty pleasure. Bulma and Vegeta walked back to Bulma's room and fell asleep in a lover's embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
No more! That's it. Toodle ooo! Please review! That was the epilouge! Ja ne'. Review!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
